Maki
= = Sótano’s manager and head chef. He doesn’t speak or emote much. At first glance, he might even look scary, but he’s really just a lazy giant. His slow movements give the impression of a fearless, but calm, large-breed dog. He’s a strange person. On the rare occasion that he does open his mouth, he’ll either utter some enigmatic phrase that’s hard to classify as serious or not, or some really lame joke.He’s technically the manager of the bar, but he leaves most of the day-to-day work of running things to Ryu. He usually hides out in the kitchen and doesn’t come out much.His real name and other details are a mystery. According to him, he ’forgot’. Appearance Matias is a 35-year-old, muscular and tall and has scars on some parts of the body and bullet wound in his left shoulder. His hair has a color between gold, gray and light brown and his skin has a reddish hue. It has a beard on his chin. He has hair in the chest, arms, legs, genital area and around the anal opening. He has a circumcised penis with 21 cm. His glans is dark purple. In her right breast, he has a tattoo of a kind of cross with the number 66 on the coast and an angel. Maki wears a black shirt with V-neck and torn jeans in the left leg of the same color with a belt, gray shoes. A clock on the right arm. At work in Sótano he wears a shirt, pants and apron tied at the waist white. When they are serving the tables, he wears a white shirt with folded sleeves and open collar, dark purple pants and a color indigo apron. His intimate piece is a gray boxer briefs. Sleeping use only with brown pants.Category:Characters Personality He is very relaxed and taciturn that is, he does not like to waste energy on things that he finds boring, how to speak, and their lines in the game are summarized as follows: "..." or "hum". Also he did not express their emotions or what you feel, even when Haru harasses it to play by playing nipples. Story Past Maki is a hard nut to crack, even for a pro like Narimiya. Initial investigation suggests that Maki’s real name is Rio Ootsuki, but looking into it further reveals that that’s not the case. Rio Ootsuki may be an alias or another person entirely. Narimiya eventually pins Maki’s identity down as Matias Gillenssen, son of a German-Japanese father, and Finnish mother. Maki was born in Japan and is a Japanese citizen. His mother died of natural causes when he was two. Even as a young child Maki was left to look after himself often. When he was seven he met Yuuya and Tatsuya, who was then eight-years-old. From then on the trio were inseparable, and Maki spent a lot of time at his friend Yuuya’s family restaurant. Around this time Maki found a dog that he wanted to keep and name Hachi, but Tatsuya, convinced that Maki wanted to eat the dog, won’t let him. Eventually Yuuya took the dog and named him something else. Maki gave the Hachi moniker to Tatsuya, and continued calling him that for the rest of their lives together. When Maki was ten he and his father moved to the United States. Three years later, when Maki was thirteen, he was kidnapped by a Mexican drug cartel. The cartel attempted to ransom Maki back to his father, but his father refused to pay the ransom. Maki’s precise history becomes unclear in the years following his kidnap, but shortly after he disappeared news stories started springing up about Mexican congressmen and police officials being killed by a young white boy. Maki’s reminiscing about his time as a professional killer, coupled with his tattoos, suggest that he joined the cartel and worked for them as an assassin. At eighteen Maki moved to Miami. Shortly thereafter he got a job as a bartender’s apprentice, though he was likely still involved with the drug cartel for his primary job. During this time got a girlfriend who left a strong impression on him. She had wide hips, didn’t smell great, made him eat canned chilli, and died before having children. He remembers her fondly. Maki likely hasn’t had another romantic relationship after this. During his late twenties the drug cartel Maki was associated with developed a new drug that caught the eye of the Chinese mafia, as well as other international criminal syndicates. The Chinese mafia took out the Mexican drug cartel but the chemists died in the takeover, and the information about producing the new drug was “lost.” Years later the drug surfaced again as Melt. At age twenty-seven Maki finally managed to sever ties with the drug cartel that kidnapped him, taking the drug formula in the process. After escaping in the confusion of the mafia takeover Maki moved back to Japan. He rekindled his friendship with Tatsuya and Yuuya, though Tatsuya kept his distance from the other two after joining the mafia, and as a result the three were never as close again as they were when they were children. Maki, taking a different path than Tatsuya, gave up his life of crime, got close to Yuuya’s dad, and trained with to become a chef. He worked in Yuuya’s family’s Western-style restaurant for several years. Maki’s time at the restaurant ended when he was thirty-one, when Yuuya and his family were murdered by someone they had taken in. Maki and Yuuya’s father were at the market when the crime occurred. Shortly after that Yuuya’s father, unable to deal with the grief of losing his family, committed suicide. In the wake of the deaths the rift between Maki and Tatsuya deepened. Tatsuya blamed Maki for what happened, and Maki seemed to agree. Later that same year Maki met Kouichi for the first time. The next year Maki, along with Kouichi and Ryu, founded sótano. Maki is, in name, the manager of the bar and restaurant, though as far as daily operations go he seems to leave most of the work to Ryu, stepping in only to make big-picture operations decisions. The one area Maki does have complete, hands-on control in is the kitchen, where he tries to recreate the flavor and feel of the dishes that Yuuya’s father would cook. Though Maki is typically “laid-back,” he is exacting when it comes to his own cooking. Concerning the other work at sótano, Maki isn’t personally invested in the hunt for the organization Haru comes from, but he supports Kouichi, lends his considerable paramilitary experience (as well as gun cache) to the cause, and often helps take care of side jobs during the day, despite the long hours he keeps at the restaurant. Monday through Saturday Maki works at sótano from open to close, cooking, cleaning the kitchen, and occasionally tending bar. In the mornings he goes to the market to get fresh meats and produce for the day ahead. He typically gets home around 7 a.m., and then sleeps until early afternoon. On Sundays he starts his day with weight training, followed by laps in the pool, and then some time in the sauna to relax his muscles. He lifts weights at home during the rest of the week. Maki doesn’t normally enjoy sweet foods. His apartment doesn’t have a television in it. He falls asleep and wakes up easily. His car is large, with a big engine. He collects guns. Trivia * He loves Mexican Tequila; * He was told to be foreign; * He had sex with men (Haru being the first to lick her ass); * He hates bananas; * Its color is purple affiliate; * He seems to like cute things and soft; * Being Haru your penis is too big that almost dislocated the jaw while giving him a blowjob; * Almost took the anal virginity Haru. Sources Category:Characters